Shinkirō
| last = | design = | other = }} The is an Eighth Generation Transformable Knightmare Frame constructed for Lelouch vi Britannia (Zero)'s personal use. It possesses an integrated Air Glide Wing System for flight and can transform into a submarine/jet fighter to move underwater and/or fly, which Lelouch uses to travel to and from Japan undetected. Its armor is primarily black and gold, and it has several unusual physical features. Its feet are not round, instead consisting of four large toes, and its head has four eyes. Its cockpit is also much wider. In addition to the standard control yoke system, the Shinkirō has keyboard-based controls similar to those used on the Gawain. Design and development The Shinkirō possesses an Absolute Defense Territory (絶対守護領域, Zettai Shugo Ryōiki) system which uses an array of hexagonal energy shields that can be projected over any part of the Knightmare. Its Druid System, adapted from the Gawain, plots the trajectories of incoming projectiles and shifts the shields accordingly, giving the Shinkirō the highest defensive power of any Knightmare Frame. All these are controlled by the Druid system and the keyboard-based controls. The system requires incredibly complex calculations to form effective barriers, such that it takes an intellect on the level of Lelouch to use the system to its full potential. When Rolo Lamperouge attempts to use it, he is only able to erect a meager defense with a number of weak spots. At its full potential, the Absolute Defense Territory can block a sustained blast from the Mordred's Stark Hadron Cannon, albeit at the cost of much of its power reserves. Its main weapon is a chest-mounted Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon (拡散構造相転移砲, Kakusan Kōzō Shō Teni Hō). When activated, a prism-like object is fired from the Shinkirō's chest. The Shinkirō then fires a powerful beam into the prism, which refracts the blast into dozens of devastating pinpoint lasers. The beam can be fired without launching the prism for a concentrated attack. The shields must be deactivated for the weapon to be fired. The Shinkirō also has a pair of Hadron blasters mounted on the underside of its wrists which fire sphere-shaped blasts, rather than continuous beams. Interestingly, the Shinkiro does indeed feature a set of Slash Harkens, concealed within its knees. The unorthidox design requires Shinkrio to bend its knee in order to fire them. Lelouch scarcely ever uses this weapon, leading many to believe that it does not exist on the Knightmare. The Shinkiro also shares the same black and gold color scheme as its predecessor, the Gawain. Wheather this is a personal request from Lelouch or merely a tribute to the larger Knightmare Frame from which it was developed remains unknown. Operational history It is first appeared to protect Empress Tianzi against Gun-Rus of the Chinese Federation and destroyed almost all its enemies using its Phase Transition Cannon. The Shinkirō then appeared in an operation to destroy the Geass Order, and destroyed the Siegfried, which is piloted by V.V., with the assistance from Cornelia. In this operation the Shinkirō is shown to fire the Zero Beam without launching its prism to attack the Siegfried. It also appeared in the Second Battle of Tokyo, in which its two primary weaknesses are shown: When engaged by the Mordred, Lelouch did not counterattack, as he had no melee weapons, but merely defended. Later, Knight of Ten Luciano Bradley exploited the Shinkirō's need to lower its shield before firing to damage its firing prism. Bradley and his Grausam Valkyrie Squadron would have destroyed Lelouch if not for the lightning-swift destruction of the Valkyrie Squadron by Kallen in her Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements. The Shinkirō is later used, albeit poorly, by Rolo Lamprouge to help Lelouch flee after the Black Knights turn on him in their flagship. Rolo could only erect a meager defense using Shinkiro's absolute defense territory shield, and was only able to escape and outrun the Mordred due to his Geass. Lelouch would later continue to use the Shinkiro during his accention to Emperor of Britannia, and used it in conjunction with Suzaku's Lancelot Albion to prevent a F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead from denating above Mt. Fuji. Lelouch then used the Shinkiro's shields to create an opening in the Damocles' Blaze Luminous, allowing the Lancelot, along with several other Knightmares, to enter the floating fortress. However, upon breaking in, Lelouch and Suzaku quickly encounter Gino in his new Tristan Divider. The Tristan briefly engages the Shinkiro in combat, but even the Absolute Protection Territory Shield proved insufficient against the Tristan's new swords fashioned from the Galahad's Excalibur. After realizing that he was outmatched, Lelouch tried advancing deeper into Damocles, but Tristan tosses one of his swords and it impales the Shinkiro in the back, immobilizing it. It ultimately blows up and is abandoned by Lelouch as he continues into Damocles. Specifications Gallery Shinkirō - Fortress Mode.png|Fortress Mode. absolute defense.jpg|Shinkiro using its Absolute Defense system to protect Xing Ke and Empress Tianzi. prism.jpg|Shinkiro preparing to fire its Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon. Shinkiro's Wrist-mounted Hadron Blaster.jpg|Shinkiro's Wrist-mounted Hadron Cannon. Shinkirou.png|Shinkiro's Zero Beam References External links * Sunrise Official Website - Shinkirō (Japanese) * Bandai Entertainment Official Website - Shinkiro (English) Category:The Black Knights